


【Fate】来自深海（3）

by Rubybook



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fate, M/M, 中文, 五枪X四枪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 来自深海，章3,





	【Fate】来自深海（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 1和2有时间再放（你

（3）

从迪卢姆多嘴里反哺过来的酒夜依然冰凉，就像他的身体缺乏体温一般。  
他们第一次上床的时候，蓝发船长就忍不住开了一个玩笑，说黑发海洋学家一定是夏天最适合的床伴。  
然后他得到了一个热吻和一句情话作为回答。  
“你可以试着让我彻底燃烧起来，库丘林，只为了你。”  
就连情场老手库丘林都不得不承认这句话的诱惑力，尤其是说这句话的人正靠在你怀里，在你耳边低语的时候。  
那个晚上他们过的很愉快，今天晚上也会一样。

他们分开了嘴唇，没有来得及咽下的酒夜顺着嘴角滑落了一些。  
库丘林舔了舔嘴唇，黑发青年漂亮的金眼凝视着他的动作，然后又凑了过来用舌尖扫过他的嘴角和下颚，把酒液留下的痕迹消灭在唇舌之间。  
“你就这么喜欢这瓶酒吗？”库丘林打趣道。  
“喜欢。”迪卢姆多没有隐瞒地回答道，“而且我还想用另一种方式喝。”  
“另一种？”库丘林有些好奇地看着自己的床伴，“你的奇思妙想么？”  
“如果想从你身上喝也算奇思妙想的话。”迪卢姆多勾起了嘴角，“我想把酒顺着你的这里倒下……”  
修长的手指划过解开了领口的衬衣，停在锁骨中间的凹陷上打了个转，然后顺着衬衣的皱褶向下滑去。  
“然后那些液体在这里汇聚，我会趴在你的小腹上，用舌尖一点一点地将它们都舔掉……”  
低沉的声音震动着库丘林的耳膜，蓝发船长眯起了眼睛。  
“告诉我你只是‘想’。”  
“用行动‘想’吗？”黑发青年笑着把库丘林推到在了地板上。

库丘林没有挣扎，眼前的黑发小子从各种意义上来说都是一名优秀的床上对象。  
无论是容貌，还是身材，或者层出不穷的想法——任何一点都能够满足库丘林经验丰富造成的挑剔。  
迪卢姆多跨坐在库丘林的小腿上，他俯下身，慢条斯理地解开对方的衬衣。  
“我希望你还有足够的衬衣。”黑发青年语带笑意，伸手拿过了矮几上的酒瓶。  
细长的玻璃瓶口微微倾斜，琥珀色的酒液变成一条细线从抬高的手中落到蓝发船长赤裸的皮肤上。冰凉的感觉让库丘林弓了弓身体，小腿磨蹭过迪卢姆多的胯间，换来黑发青年的一声呻吟。  
在他的视线里，迪卢姆多正用一只手拉出自己的衬衣，扣子随意的解开了几颗，领口和下摆都被他自己揉的一团凌乱。

库丘林用手指挠了挠对方的腰，迪卢姆多手抖了一下，原本犹如细线垂落的酒液洒到了地板上。  
“你不乖。”用指责的口吻向库丘林抱怨了一句，黑发青年放弃了酒瓶，将身体压的更低。  
这样的动作让他整个人看起来像在跪拜着什么，而事实上在库丘林的视线里，那个该死的家伙一边舔着他身上的液体，一边扯着自己的皮带。  
柔软的舌尖在腹肌上徘徊，偶尔试探似的顶入那处小巧的凹陷，把里面积存的液体卷出一点。  
这么做的同时迪卢姆多终于扯开了自己的皮带解开了拉链。库丘林能看到对方胯间的分身颤巍巍地顶开了内裤的边缘，露出粉色的顶端。

“你可兴奋的真快。”没有了酒液的阻挡，库丘林的手指毫无阻碍地插入对方光滑而柔软的黑发。  
发丝从他的指间溜过，而后落回迪卢姆多的脸侧。  
黑发青年对他的发言轻哼了一声，他没有用言语回敬他的床伴，反而向下挪了挪，用嘴唇隔着长裤亲吻库丘林的胯间。  
迪卢姆多摸索着解开了库丘林的皮带和裤扣，却用牙齿叼住了拉链，歪着头扯开了对方的裤缝。  
棉质的内裤包裹着已经勃起的阴茎，足够的兴奋让它从贴着大腿的缝隙里漏了出来。  
“你也不差啊，亲爱的船长。”  
黑发青年坐起身，对库丘林露出了嗤笑的表情。

“往前坐坐，我腿酸了。”库丘林试着抬了抬腿，迪卢姆多正坐在他的小腿上，手还不老实地试图把裤子从他的腰上往下扯。  
听到对方半真半假的抱怨，迪卢姆多舔了舔嘴唇，往前挪了挪身体。  
他成功的把库丘林的外裤扯了下去，只留下那条深蓝色的棉质内裤还紧梆梆地圈着对方的阴茎。  
金色的眼睛闪烁了一下，黑发青年再一次跪坐了下来，正好把阴茎压在自己的胯间。  
他摆动了一下腰，听见库丘林吸了一口气。  
“继续。”年轻船长的声音中带上了一丝命令的味道，这让迪卢姆多勾起了嘴唇。  
“想射在我腿上吗，库丘林？”  
“不用戴套的话我选择射在里面。但是你现在完全可以继续，我可不会就这么缴械。”  
“从我的角度来说，我更乐意用腿让你缴械，然后进到你的里面狠狠的来上一发……唔！”  
黑发青年睁大了眼，身体踉跄了一下，一只手压住了库丘林的胳膊，“喂，你这可真的是作弊了。”  
趁着对方往前滑动的机会，库丘林没被压住的那只手已经掰开了对方的臀瓣，浅浅刺入了一个指节。  
“作弊？不不，我可不想半夜如果有什么问题来敲门的话，我正躺在床上爬不起来。”  
金色的眼微微眯了一下，迪卢姆多的声音转为甜腻。  
“你以为……做攻的话，你就爬的起来了？”  
库丘林挣脱了迪卢姆多的手，将黑发青年往自己这边拽近了一些。

“嗯，试一试就知道了不是吗？”


End file.
